Feral's
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: Neros parents are killed and he goes to the Eastern Pack for help, this is where his life changes for the better where he meets a girl and everything turns around for him
1. The begining

**Whats going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chap... now sorry this is a new story, alright so this ia my new story Feral's. This story will l I'm have pain, romance, youll wanna stop reading because it will be so sad at some points. But i hope yall love it.**

I _am introducing a new charecter her his name is Nero, he is dark blue, but not to where its almost black, and he has a single white stripe going from right behind his leftbyear and all the way down his back then his tail turns fully white with the stripe._

Third **person**

A small blue and white pup wanders the forest after a rogue group of wolves killed his parents right in front of him, he walks towards the Eastern Pack of jasper park because he was told that tony would be able to take him in if anything ever happened to them.

"I need a shelter for the night" the little pup says as he start to move faster, he looks up and sees the dark clouds and little strikes of thunder in the clouds and starts to panic. He walked a little further before the rain comes down fast and hard out of nowhere. This little pup starts to run lookijg frok side to side hoping tinsee something he can use as shelter.

After running for a few minutes he looks to his left again and sees a small cave, about big enough for a raccoon tonget into and runs over to it, he steps in slowly and smells around for the scents of any other animals and doesnt find any, he walks in the rest of the way and looks around. "Its small but it will keep me warm" he says outloud as he goes over to the corner of the cave, which is only about a foot from the entrance and lays down. He opens his eyes again and looks ariund with abtear coming out of his eye as he thinks of his parents. He closes his eyes again whimpering and slightly crying as he falls asleep and waits for the morning.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

A small red and white female pup wanders the forest exploring with her older brother, he is almost a year older than her and is fully grown he looks almost exactly like her except she has blue eyes and he has green eyes, if youbhavent guessed the brother is Garth the son of Tony. She is the same age as the little blue pup but she is alot spunkier, "Sara watch where you are going okay, dont want you getting stuck in a log again" Garth says tinhis younger sister as she wanders around "Okay, Garthy" she says making her older brother cringe from his nick name.

She sees a cave over to her right and starts to go towards it, as she gets closer she starts to notice something bkue inside. She walks up to the entrance and sees that it is a little wolf pup, and goes wide eyed. She backs away then runs to her brother "Garth" she yells as she runs and he meets her in the middle stopping and looking at her "Whats wrong" he says looking around.

"There is a little blue wolf pup in a cave, i think it is hurt" she says and starts running in the direction with Garth behind her. After a minute they get to the cave and Garth looks inside seeing the pup and says "I cant get in here, i need you to wake it up, okay?" he says and she nods her head takong a deep breath and wiggles into the cave, once she is in she walks over ti the pup and nudges his back, he jumps and yelps at the feeling, then spins around seeing the little red pup in front if him and backing into the wall more .

"Please dont hurt me" The blue pup says as he is against the wall. Garth peeks in and says "Were not gonna hurt you, come out here so i can talk to you". The little bkue pup watches as the Sara wigfles out of the cave and slowly moves and follows her out "Please dont hurt me" he says as he cowers down seeing Garths large size "No im not gonna hurt you, Im trying to find out why your all alone out here"

The pup looks up and says "My parents where killed by Feral wolves" and looks down with a small tear falling out if his eye. "Oh my God, okay, so what is your name. Im Garth and this is Sara my little sister" he says looking at the blue pup. "My name is Nero, son of Jon and Pura, leaders of the micro southern pack" Garth looks at Nero with a confused face "Okay we are gonna take you to our pack okay, i need to speak qith my father Tony" Garth says. "Thats the wolf i was told to look for, my parents said that he could help me" Garth looks at him then down at Sara "C'mon both if you on my back im gonna run" he says laying down as Sara climba on, Nero looks at him and Garth nods as Nero hesitantly climbs onto his back "Hold on you two" he says as he takes off towards the Eastern Pack

After holdong on for dear life his claws onto the latger wolves back they get to den in. the middle of a large area as wolves look at garth varrying the pup they have never seen before. He slowls down and walks into the cave and lays down, Sara gets down but Nero has a claw stuck in Garths hair and yelps as he falls off and the claw breaks. "Ow ow ow" he says licking his bleeding claw. Garth looks at him and chuckles walking into the cave, after a few minites Garth walks out with a older looking wolf and points to Nero wbo is still licking his claw.

Nero looks up and sees the older wolf backing away slightly "Its okay Nero, im not gonna hurt you, I'm Tony" he says and Nero looks at him then bows to show respwct making Garth and Tony both chuckle. "I see you have manners young one" Tony says walking over to him, "Could you please come inside and me what happened" Tony says and Nero nods then follows Tony, Garth, and Sara into the cave.

After telling them the whole ststory it is almost dark out and time for bed "Im sorry Nero, i am allowing you into my pack you can sleep here in my den until your old enough for your own" Tony starts "Now why dony you little ones gonto bed okay" he finishes and Nero nods going tonthe back of the cave, Garth looks at his sister who hasn't been able to take her eyes off Nero and bobbs his head toward nero who is in the corner shivering and she goes over to him laying diwn next to him making him jump

"Is it okay if i sleep with you" she says blushing and Nero blushes as well, "Yeah sure" he says laying on his side, Sara moves upninto his chest and he goes wide eyed then lays his arm over her, she doesnt reject it and he smiles laying down and going to sleep with Sara.

 **I hope you you guys love love loved this chaoter im rwally excited for thia story and i hope you guys are. Im going to update living with Humphrey tommorow so look forward to that and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	2. A fight for honor

**whats going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of Feral's i am really liking this story and i hope you guys are as well, now am i saying this now, this story will be very OC based but i hope that doesnt bother you in fact i hope you love it but please leave a review telling me what you think of the story and let me know if you guys want something specific.**

Neros POV

i wake up looking around where i am and feeling a wieght on me, i look and see that it is Sara which makes me blush, i want tonget up but i dint want to wake her up so i lay there lookinf at her and admiring her beauty. After a little while she starts to wake up and i look at her as she opens her eyes, those beautiful eyes, "Morning sleepy head" i say and ahe giggles

"Do you want me to show you aroind the territory" Sara says looking at me and i smile saying "Yes please, if thats okay" and she looks at me tilting her head and giggling, she stands up stretching and i cant help but stare at her but as she does her tail lifting up and me going wide eyed seeing everything. "I wouldnt have asked if it wasn't okay silly" she says turning around and i look away "Okay" i say getting up and stretching.

Sara walks to another area in the den and then comes back saying "My parents gave me permission", she then runs up to me tackling me "Me and you are gonna hangout all day" and i nod and lick her nose making her squeak and fall off me giggling "Lets go then, im tired of being in here" i say and we both run out if the den.

After her showing me around for almost two hours we go to the lake to relax for a bit "Thia is nice" Sara says rolling onto hwr back her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, i lay down the same way "Yeah it is, i just miss my parents " i say looking over at her, she looks at me "But atleast I have you" i say blushing and she does to "Im glad we found you, your my best friend" she says scooting closer to me. "We'll be best friends forever" i say as we both flip onto our side facing each other, we look into each other's eyes, just staring.

Over the next four months me and Sara and our group of friends have been practically inseparable, the packs of west and east merged together by the marriage of Garth and a female named Lilly fron the other pack. I was happy about this because it changed the law of alphas and omegas being able to get together and marry. I was happy aboutbthis because im both, and when you are both you can only marry an alpha, which Sara is only an omega so i was happy about this. But i dont know of she was, she has been hanging around with a new guy named Ryan over the last few weeks and rhey announced that they are dating about two weeks ago.

I was walking to Sara's den and stopped while i was a few feet away i could here them yelling at eachother and it sounds like a really bad fight. "Get out of my den were done, i cant believe that you would cheat on me, so get out" Sara yelled and it nearly broke my heart when i heard that but it also filled me with anger, I've never felt this kind of anger before what is this. I look over to her den and see Ryan leaving and walking towards me and i couldn't stop myself i just lost it.

When he got next to me I flipped and grabbed him by the throat throwing him into a tree "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!!!!!!" I yell as he recovers and growld at me, "Why do you care you pip squeak" he says growling, i look at him and growl back "Im gonna fucking destroy you" i say charhing at him. He grabs me by the neck and throws me bbut i recover as he tries to ram my side, i grab his nwck and slam him to the groud climbing ontop of him and go for his throat but he kicks me off and rams me into a tree naking me lwt out an involuntary yelp. i stand back up as he turns away and charge him ramming into his side. By this time Sara was out of her den yelling at me to stop but i was blinded by rage and furry. He gets up and rams me again but i hold myself up and run my claws along his face hitting his eye, this is when two alpha males run up and tackle me and him as we both got into a clawing match leaving cuts all over each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Tony yells at both of us making us both cower as the alphas stand between us keeping the fight at bay "He cheated on Sara" i say looking at him and growling making him growl back "Enough" Tony yells again and we both stop and look at him "He may of xheated but they were only datong, that is no right for you to attack hik period. This is punishable Nero, don't you understand that" Tony says in a much calmer voice

"I understand, and i dont care. I'm sorry for defending YOUR daughters honor" i say and Tony looks at me shocked then shakes his head "I will give both of you a warning, but next time it's a drop ij rank for both of you and a week in holding cells" Tony says then leaves and i limp away towards Sara looking at her, she runs to me and hugs me "Why would you do that, what if those alphas hadn't stepped in when they did huh, dont you ever do that again" she says hugging me "I will if its for you, I'll do anythijg for you" i say

 **Alright inhope you guys loved this chapter, of Feral's and i cant wait to make the nwxt one, i hope yall cant wait for it and also, i am taking a brwak from JHSR i have some cover art on the way and i feel like i am having alot of trouble writing for it but it will not be cancelled or anything but also rememebr to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	3. The discovery

**Whats going on guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of feral's, I hope you guys enjoy it and have a wonderful read :)**

 **Nero's POV**

"If its for you I will do anything for you Sara" I say and start to walk away from the crowd of people who have gathered and watched our fight. I can hear Sara calling my name but I ignore her and continue on. I walked back to my den and grabbed my spare food that I hunted myself. I walked out of my den and turned to the left heading out of the usually territory and go to a den I have hidden in the woods, I let out a short and loud howl calling for one person and one person only Claudette, the daughter of the leaders of the western pack.

I wait for almost half an hour before she shows up and we nuzzle each other, she knows that this is nothing serious and is just a friends with benefits thing and that's it, but both of us are afraid of what would happen if we were ever caught. "How are you today Nero" she said sitting on her haunches and and smiling widely. that was until she looked at my side and my face and and my rib cage and gasped "I got into a fight today" I say turning my head away as she walked up to me and started licking my side making me lay down and roll onto my back. " I...can...see...that...silly" sje said between licks. She stops after a few minutes and looks between my legs with a grin as she licks my sheath " I guess someone is hungry" I say and she smiles and keeps licking my sheath making me moan

 **Sara's POV**

I walked back to my den after the fight that Nero was in and lay down in the back. I start to silently cry to myself knowing that I was the cause of the fight. I am not worth tht much to anyone for someone to fight over me. As I was laying down I heard a set of paws start to walk towards my den and look up seeing my father walk into the den and look over at me. He walks over to me and lays down next to me "Whats wrong sweetie" he says and I look away from him and didn't say anything. he sighed and walked to the entrance of the den and howled. After a minute garth showed up and he told him to find Nero and to tell him he needs me at my den as soon as possible.

Garth agreed and walked away smelling for Nero's scent, as he walked away I worried for Nero knowing that he might be hidden again like he always is when he is upset. "Father, he may not be able to find Nero, when he is upset like he is he hides in a den in the neutral territory and I have no idea where it is." I say and my dad looks down and says "So you don't have any idea where he is" I shake my head and lay back down at the back of the den and watch as my dad leaves.

 **Garth's POV**

I left my sisters den and went to where Nero had hid=s fight and started sniffing the area recognizing his scent and started to follow it. I followed the scent for almost half a mile until I reached a stream seeing paw prints going into it and sighing ' This just got a lot harder' I think to myself as I go through the stream and come out on the other side seeing more paw prints heading more towards the neutral territory. I continue to follow the tracks jumping onto rocks and over logs that I see the paw prints going over them and seeing them on the other side. I keep going sighing as I get to the markers of our territory alerting me that I am at the neutral territory.

I sigh contently and step out of our territory, this is a scary area to be because it is full of rogue and lone wolves. I wouldn't be surprised if I have to defend myself. I put my snout in the air sniffing for Nero's scent and finally catching it again. I start to follow the scent as the forest starts to become thicker and thicker. I smell around again the smell of cedar filling my nose, along with Nero's and a female in heat... I couldn't identify who she was but I could smell her heat and the scent of mating. I walk into a small clearing and look to my left seeing two rogue wolves with their snouts in the air... the heat. I think as I let out a menacing growl as I hide in a bush so they don't know where it came from.

they both start to look around and the smaller one cowers a little bit "Father I don't think this is a good idea" he says and the larger male growls at him making him cower and bow down. "I don't care what you fucking think, we are going to do this and kill anyone who gets in our way" he says stepping towards a small den that I am just now noticing and looking inside shaking his head and using his tail to give his son commands. The son moves to another den as I realize there are quite a few dens here. this is a very good hiding place for someone.

I let out another growl this one deeper then the last one making the son disobey his father and back away. "Father did you hear that" he says and his father nods looking around and right at the bush I'm in as I duck down more to conceal my red fur in the green bush as he looks away and shakes his head again. He continues to look in dens and I growl lowly to myself and sigh as the smaller wolf walks closer to where I am hiding t and I think 'I could end this hear, threatens the boys life and make the father leave then release the boy' as the smaller wolf gets closer to my location I get down into a pouncing stance and jump on the smaller wolf taking him down and putting my jaws around his throat.

The father looks at us and I tighten my grip making the boy choke a little, I release his throat and pin him down with my paws saying "Leave and I wont kill him" the father looks at the son and growls "How can I be sure you wont kill him anyways". I look down putting more pressure on the sons throat and saying "When you leave the area I will release your son, I swear, I would never kill a child unless I had to" I say with no emotion on my face or in my voice to show that I was being dead serious. The older wolf looks at me then his son and nods his head running back into the forest and after about five minutes I removed the pressure from the boys throat and said "Leave" he nodded and took off after his father.

I walked through the clearing and checked the den that they didn't get to and peak inside seeing Nero mounted on top of... Claudette . I backed away a bit and looked down thinking about what would happen if Humphrey and Kate found out (Time to bring them into this story finally) and cringing at the thought of what this would do to Sara, shes going to flip out I guarantee it. I sigh just as I'm about to walk back into the den but hear Claudette yell Nero's name as he knotted her and moaned loudly. I walked into the den and yelled there names making both of them try to run in opposite direction then yelping and falling back.

"What the hell is wrong with you two, what if someone else had found you, what if I wouldn't have been here?" I say yelling. "What do you mean?" Nero said with both of them tilting there heads. "Two rogue wolves came here looking for a female in heat and I had to fight them off so you two wouldn't get hurt!" I yelled and both of them cowered down and looked away from me "How long has this been going on you two?" I said scolding them "For a couple months, weve only done this a few times. Otherwise we just sit in here and talk because both of us are lonely" Nero says as they keep looking away from me and at each other

"This... this is just to much, I have to tell the leaders and don't try to argue with me because its law and you know it" I said and they both looked at me with tears in their eyes and looked away from me again. "You could be PREGNANT CLAUDETTE DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU ARE IN HEAT. H.E.A.T. HEAT AND NOW BOTH OF YOU WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE TO BE MARRIED" I yelled at them making both of them cower below me and look up at me .

 **Nero's POV**

After me and Claudette finally untied and got back to the pack area tony called for a meeting with Humphrey and Kate and we waited for them to get here. After almost a hour they arrived and Tony and Garth went up to them and stared talking to them leaving me and Claudette behind as they talked. After a few minutes all of them walk over to us and sit down looking at us. "Go ahead Nero, tell them what happened, I want you to tell them, we haven't told them anything yet" Garth says looking into my eye the smell of mating still strong on both of us.

Kate smells the air and her eyes grow wide along with Humphrey's and he steps in front of Kate and says "Explain?" I look over at Claudette and she nods her head and I say "Me and Claudette mated, we have been doing it for a while. We usually just do it and then separate from each other cleaning off in the rivers and then going home." I look over at Kate and she says "How did this even start happening, I don't recall you to ever spending time together to tell us you were dating or anything so explain that?"

"We aren't dating, we didn't want to just to be together as friends and do more. We never thought tat someone would catch us" I said looking at Claudette and she nodded "That doesn't explain how exactly all of this started" Kate says and stares daggers into my eyes "I want to know how this got started in the first place"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Me and Claudette are walking through the forest together hanging out like we used to do all the time, just regularly hanging out. We came to a small clearing with about seven dens in the area and started to explore around. Me and her stopped exploring dens whenever thunder hit in all of its loud and scary glory. We both ran inside den of the smaller dens and laid down a few feet from each other till another loud thunder hit and rain started to pour down outside the den. The tempature dropped quickly and I noticed that she was starting to shiver and said " Come over here, I have thicker fur so I can keep you warmer" nd I started to blush when I realized I invited her to cuddle with me._

 _She looked at me with a visible blush with a ' Are you sure' face and I nodded, she slowly crawled over to me and laid down next to me. She was still about half a foot from me and still shivering so I used my fore legs and pulled her into my chest. I blushed but she didn't resist and allowed me to hold her close, We woke up the next morning and it was still pouring down rain and I knew that we couldn't make it back to the pack territory in this weather so I suggested we stay until it stop and she agreed with me._

 _After a couple hours we both had stared to get very bored and had stayed cuddled up to each other due to how cold it was getting, I was starting to think this rain was gonna turn into snow with how cold it was getting. I looked at Claudette who was staring out of the den and noticed myself starting to get... excited and I tried my best to hold it back but knew I was failing. I looked at her and didn't think that she had noticed it until I heard her scoff as a sweet smell started to fill the room and I kept looking at her till she turned her head and kissed me._

 _I jumped a little at first but then deepened the kiss and shoved my tongue into her mouth as we both fought for dominance the smell in the air becoming intoxicating to me as I started to slide out of my sheath and my cock became exposed. She was slightly moving, her soft blonde fur rubbing up against my erect penis and making me moan slightly and deepen the kiss further. She stood up and looked a me and said "Nero I need...you" and this put a smile on my face. I stood up and got behind her, the very sweet smel getting more and more intoxicating as I got closer to her rear end until I got there and she raised her tail exposing her clit to me and I put my nose up to it and smelled moaning just from the smell alone._

 _I looked over at her and she nodded, I took a small and experimental lick of her slit making her shutter and moan slightly, the taste, was absolutely incredible. I licked her succulent slit again and again until I stuck my tongue inside her making her yell out my name and shutter very hard as I swirled my tongue around inside her clit, licking up all of the succulent juices or at least as much as I could. "NERO!" she yells as she has and orgasm all over my face drenching me in her sweet smelling and tasting juices._

 _She turned around and pushed me onto my back my full eight in a half inches standing at attention already as she slowly licked it experimentally then looked up at me and said "Kinda salty" then continued to lick it until she wrapped her tongue around me and took some of my cock into her snout. I couldn't help but do a little thrust out of natural instinct. She slightly gagged and then took my full cock into her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down slowly speeding up and taking more of me into her muzzle until I finally said "Oh...god...Claudette I'm gonna CU-" I say as I explode into her mouth making her jump back and look at me with a slight smile._

 _I look down at myself seeing that I was still as hard as a rock and she turns around exposing herself and moving her tail to the side. I got up and mounted her and said "You know this will hurt right" and she nodded saying go and I slowly started pocking around trying to find her entrance and when I did I slowly started to enter her. At first she moaned quite loudly until I hit the barrier and this is where I licked her neck to get her attention and she looked at me and nodded. I did one hard thrust into her breaking the barrier as she yelped loudly in pain and I stopped and waited until she looked at me and nodded. Before I did anything else I bent down and bit into her neck until it slightly started to bleed and she said "OH MY GOD you claimed me... I cant believe you would do that, she said with a small tear and leaned her head back kissing me as I started to thrust into her warm and tight clit._

 _I started to speed up slowly making sure she isn't in to much pain as I thrusted into her making her moan and me grunt "Oh god your...so tight Claudette" as I started to thrust into her faster making her moan loudly as I got to the point where I was pounding her. In and out, in and out over and over again, I grunt as I feel my knot start to grow and as it smacks up against her tight pussy. I start to go harder and harder " Oh god knot me please...NERO" she yells I finally get my knot into her tight pussy._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"...And that's how all of this got started and we decided to keep going along with it because we knew we weren't in love with each other, we would just do it whenever we were super stressed out and if one of us howled for the other and when we got there and didn't want to do it we would just hangout and that would help just as much" I say as I finish the flash back excluding the actual sex scene.

"You are to be married" Kate said in a stern voice making bot of us look at each other

 **Alright guys so I hope you love love loved this chapter, I know I did ;) and also don't forget to check out my friends Wolfo100, Kellylad13, and ElliottChap14 and their amazing stories. Also like always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	4. Wedding and a pack member

**What's up guys, it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of Feral's. Don't forget to check out my friends Omegawolfjack, Wolfo100 and NoRoleModelz98 and their absolutely amazing stories.**

 _Previously on Feral's_

 _Nero and Claudette were caught in the act of mating without being mates and of being different ranks. when this was brought to the attention of the leaders Kate, leader of the western pack had one thing to say and only one thing._

 _"You two are to be married!" she had said in a stern voice making the two younger wolves who have no real love for each other look at each other and whimper, but what no one knew is that Sara was hiding just after a bath and heard everything that was said making her gasp loudly and catching the attention of everyone in the small area._

 **Nero's POV**

We all look to the left as Sara is grabbed my Garth and brought over to the group of wolves that includes me, Claudette, Tony, Kate, Humphrey, and Garth. He sets her down and she cowers and backs away "What have you heard Sara" Tony says staring towards his youngest child and she tells him what she heard "I am to alert the packs tomorrow of the wedding and it will be at high noon" Kate says as everyone disperse except for me and Claudette "If you are to be married you will be sharing a den, so go get used to it" Tony says as me and Claudette leave together going to my den and laying down, she shivers as I watch her. Winter is close and now is breeding season. I sigh and get up going over ot her and laying next to her and pulling her into my chest with my paws and cuddling up to her. "What are you doing Nero" she says I do this action and I reply saying " Keeping you warm, if you are...pregnant, we have to get used to this" he says in a low and scared tone.

"I could get used to this, I've never had someone to...cuddle with before" Claudette says and pushes more into my chest making me smile as I lick the back of her neck and close my eyes falling asleep quickly. I awaken the next morning and stand up stretching and look around not seeing Claudette in the den so I walk out and see my friends and say "What's up y'all" and they turn and look at me saying "We're here to help you get ready, Lilly and Kate took Claudette a little while ago" Humphrey says from behind me jumping off the top of the den and landing behind me walking up to me and sitting down. "Oh I forgot about that" I say looking down and a small tear leaves my face. "From what we saw before we woke her up, you guys seem fine with this. At east the way you were cuddled together and everything" Humphrey says.

"Lets go get this done" I say as we all start talking and walking to the river to bathe and comb out fur so we are all ready. I know the real reason why they are here, its to make sure I don't ditch the wedding like me and Claudette planned to, but that didn't work. We arrive at the river and I slowly walk into it and start scrubbing my fur while taking to everyone but Humphrey, because the guys were mostly asking me what it was like to have sex and a lot of other stuff that he didn't want to know. After about twenty minutes we all get out of the water and a couple female wolves show up with pinecones and walk over to me "Time for us to comb you're fur" the smaller omega Janice says as I sit on my haunches and sigh allowing them to start brushing out my fur and style my mane. They spent fifteen blooming minutes doing that shit and let me tell you, after that I miss getting a bath from my mother because, that, was absolute and utter hell.

After the bath and going through hell of being brushed we all start to head over to the ceremonial rock for weddings and I walk up to the rock and sit down, as both of the packs gather around us for the marriage of the Western pack leaders daughter and a random wolf that was found hurt and scared for his own life just less then a year ago. Its one of the most unbelievable moments in the packs history. As more and more people gathered around me, I became more and more nervous as I looked in front of me to see Sara sitting there not happy. After a few minutes the wolves start to become silent as I look straight ahead and see Claudette and Kate approaching the ceremonial grounds that were once used when Lilly and Garth united the packs and Humphrey and Kate broke the biggest pack law that had been held for hundreds of years and finally being destroyed by wolves of the last generation before me. When this law was broken a lot of hidden relationships between both packs showed up out of no where along with a lot of divorces of alphas that were only married for the fact they had to.

I sit on the rock in the middle of the wide valley and watch as my soon to be...wife steps up on the rock and sits in front of me, we both look around each other and that's when I realize, we both had someone we were in love with, and the pack leaders are ruining this for us, ruining our lives and futures. What we could've done with our lives all washed away by the pack leaders because we mated for fun, not because of love. We stand up and look to the leaders who tell us to move it along, we walk up to each other and sniff as we accept each others scents and the back away slowly moving forward again and nibbling each other on the ear to say that we will always listen to each other and for each others howls in case of danger, to symbolize we will always be there for each other, and that no matter what this relationship is forever unless allowed to split by the leaders of the pack. We finally look up to each other and look into each others eyes, I look into her eyes and see something I've never seen in her eyes before, pure pain and sadness the same thing that's running through my head and my heart at this very moment as we both start to lean in haring wolves get ready to howl as we move closer and closer to each other before out noses finally touch and rub together and wolves break out in celebratory howls to congratulate the newly wed couple before them, none of them knowing that we were forced into this. All of them thinking that we wanted this, that we wanted to marry and have children together, that with me and her marrying I am to become the next leader of the Western territory of the combined packs.

The wolves around us continue to howl and dance around us as we are stuck at the after party of the wedding getting congratulations from hundreds of wolves and accepting them as we don't want to start any drama between us and the pack leaders. We continue to accept the congratulations and eat the mountain of caribou that was caught along with fermented berries to help us get through all of this. After almost two hours of partying and taking congratulations the wolves finally disperse from the area, along with a few being carried by alphas that were told not to drink incase of this happening and being taken to their dens to sleep off the fermented berries, luckily they ran out before me and Claudette could get completely shit faced like we wanted to but that didn't happen either, why do none of our plans work anymore. We arrive back at my den secluded from the rest of the pack and walk inside, now normally this is where the couple would mate for the first time, but we wont be doing that unless Claudette really needs it because of her heat.

We stay up most of the night talking and making plans on what to do and both end up deciding to give this a chance, we would stay loyal to each other and _try_ to act like a real couple would. Emphasis on try. we both lay down and cuddle just like we did the night before the wedding and try to stay comfortable which isn't very hard and is actually quite nice to do, something I always imagined doing with Sara after our wedding, and after I claimed her. I slowly fall asleep thinking of what could've been. I wake only a couple hours later to the sound of Claudette crying, I open my eyes and don't see her in the den and get up going out of the den and seeing her talking to Max, a friend of mine and seeing him crying along with her as they kiss and Max leaves with tears soaking the ground underneath him. "Claudette?" I say in concern as she turns around and walks over to me pulling me into a hug and crying into my chest, I hug her back and allow her to cry for however long she needs as I comfortably lick the top of her head trying to calm her down.

After almost fifteen minutes she falls asleep on my chest and I slide under her carrying her into the den and setting her down laying down and pulling her into my chest like we were earlier and slowly falling asleep again. We both awake at the same time the next morning hearing the howl of a wolf in distress and rush out of the den to return the howl, I was confused because the howl sounded like it came from a very young wolf. We hear the howl again and I look to Claudette "Go get some alphas I'm going after that howl." I say and she nods running in the opposite direction as I howl and get a return how a few minutes later. I take off in the direction of the howl, going as fast as I can and as hard as I can jumping over logs and rocks as I maneuver through the forest howling every couple minutes as I get closer and closer to the howl I see a small maybe eight week old pup running with tears In its eyes as I run up and grab the pup and take off in a opposite direction, I look behind me and see four white wolves behind me. Northern wolves, I think to myself as I look forward again and duck under a log just in time.

I see the pup look up at me in worry and I look into its eyes and try to say I'm trying to help you, the pup looks a lot less scared now as it returns to looking forward, I make it a little distance before stopping and putting the pup in a log "Stay here for now, I have to fight them off or we will never get away, okay" I say and the pup agrees looking out a small hole in the lo as the four wolves slow down in front of me and look around "Where is the pup" the largest one says in a deep and menacing voice, he's trying to make me fear him but that wont work when I have a pup to protect. "I will not tell you that" I say with a loud growl and snarl making two of the four back away with there ears pinned back showing signs of fear. I take a step forward and growl again as one of the wolves dive after me almost getting me with much better speed and precision. I dodge quickly and grab him by the neck as he flies by throwing him into a tree and making him unconscious and setting up for another attack, I keep my ears perked as I hear something behind me turning quickly and grabbing a wolf by the neck ripping it out as he flies by. His dead body drops t the ground and I see that one of the other wolves had disappeared while I fought off the first attack, It was a distraction .

I look to the obvious leader of this group of alpha northern wolves and growl with the blood of his fallen comrade on my muzzle. He growls back and the other wolf comes in for a attack and I quickly take him out with the final sound of his neck snapping loudly, I drop his body to the ground panting heavily nd looking back at the leader as he gets into a offensive stance and we start to circle each other as I slightly limp after taking a bad hit to my right rear hip, putting me at a slight disadvantage in this fight. "You trespassed on our territory and attacked the leaders son, that was a mistake" I say making him stare at me intently as he studies me and then finally speaks again. "All we wanted was that pup, he's the last of our mission" I look at him in slight confusion "How could thi pup possibly be a mark" I say growling as we circle still. "We were hired to take out the entire family, not just the parents and three of the pups" he says with a small grin making me growl loudly and look down knowing that they murdered this family. "I'll fucking kill you, how could anyone be happy or get joy out of killing innocent pups and families like that you sick bastard" I say as I hear the wolf I knocked out coming too and look back at him as he quickly stands up and rushes me slamming into my side before I had a chance to dodge, he quickly went for my throat but I kicked him off and quickly charged him grabbing hold of his leg as I twist in the air the loud sound of his leg breaking making me slightly cringe as I throw him to the ground and then look back to the leader who stands staring at me with his mouth agape. "I'll kill you fucking bastard" I say as he quickly charges me going for a basic move and I dodge it barely 'Damn he's fast' I think to myself as he comes to a sliding stop and charging me again, as he passes I grip onto the back of his neck tightly and start to taste the blood leaking out as he tries his best to get me off, he succeeds in getting me off him but the bleeding worsens as I sharp K-9's rip the back of his neck open as he flinches in pain and gets back into a attacking position.

"Leave now and I wont kill you" I say ad he charges me fast, as I quickly lower to the ground and grip his throat flipping him over and me landing on top of him and keeping my grip on his neck as he kicks and tries to get out of my death grip before finally he stops along with his breathing and to make sure I snap his neck and drop his dead body to the ground as the wolf who's leg I snapped wakes up and yells in pain, I go over to him and knock him out...again and walk over to the log I left the pup in, it was still hiding in there looking out of the peep holes with blood covering the log now. I reach into the log and pull it out, as I set it down and release a howl for help, several are heard in response and I know it will be minutes before the alphas arrive to help, the pup walks over to me and says "Why did you help me sir" in a cute little voice, telling me that it was a girl. "Because you are a pup, and need to be protected" I say and she nods laying down underneath my as I sit on my haunches, she is obviously still very scared but is hiding it a lot better then I thought she could only being as you as she is. After a few minutes six alphas including Claudette show up at the site and gasp as they see the three dead wolves and the one that I left for questioning. "Did you kill all of these wolves, Nero" Claudette ask looking at me and I nod and point down between my haunches to see the little female pup asleep and lightly snoring. She smiles and looks behind her "Leave the dead, take the one that's alive and get him to a holding den immediately" She says with much power in her voice as I slowly bend down and pick up the pup placing it on my back, as me and Claudette head back to my den with the pup to fnd out what's going on.

 **Alright I hope y'all loved this chapter, don't forget to check out the friends I mentioned at the top Authors Note and remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	5. memories and a plan

**What's up guys its Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of Ferals, I hope y'all love this chapter and sorry for the long wait I hvaent been in the best of mental health. if you remember I left for a little while and said I would be back and here I am back again and hoping you guys will love the content I have for you**

 **This chapters call out is gonna be for Wolfo100, and his amazing story Hello! My name is, the rewrite. This story is absolutely beautiful with the emotions easily being felt by the reader and the progress through the story line makes you hooked almost immediately please check this out and read the original too if you want to.**

 **Now for the callouts of my friends that have helped me through everything I have been going through Wolfo100, Kellylad13, Omegawolfjack, ElliottChap14, KeithTheLoneWolf, GameMaster1421, and TheRavenMocker01. Theres a lot more but its way to many to name honestly, to all of my friends that have helped me through this I cannot thank you enough for all the support and help keeping me happy through all of this. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would've done honestly and once again I can never thank you enough.**

 **Nero's POV**

I take the small pup and lay her down in my den, I walk over to Claudette and sit down "What do you think is happening? Why did those wolves want to hurt her? I'm just hoping this isn't the same as what happened to me" I say a small tear escaping my eye as I see the pup shiver, I walk over to her and lay down pulling her to me and sharing my body heat with her. She stops shivering and cuddles into me further making a smile appear on my face. Claudette looks at me with a smile on her face and says "You seem good with pups" and walks over to me "I have never really been around other pups, I guess its just instinct" I said still watching the female pup. I look to Claudette and smile saying "I bet you would be amazing with pups"

"I don't know how I would be, guess I will have to wait and se" she says laying down behind me. I look to the ground and say "I wonder...if youre...pregnant?" and then look behind me at her, her eyes to the ground and a frown on her snout "We will know within a few days, I kind of wanna be, but I don't because I don't feel any real love for you, and I know that sounds me but its the...truth" she says and I smile and lick her snout "I understand, I was in love with someone, but the leaders rule is law, so we had to be wed" I say and she nods laying down and closing her eyes, a tear dropping down making me remember the love I have for Sara, but realizing I will never be able to have that, the one thing I've wanted all my life and I ruined it by breeding for fun with Claudette.

"I'm leaving the pup with you, its time to interrogate the prisoner" I say and push the pup into Claudette's belly, she nods and I leave the den starting to think of how it all happened, the memories of the attack and the way I saw my parents die right in front of me, then I think of Mila, my little sister who they didn't kill but instead took with them, I think of the day I rescue her and how I will murder any wolf that has caused her pain and suffering. this all makes me tear up. I sit below a tree right on the edge of the territory and cry thinking of all of this.

 **No POV Flashback**

 _Nero lays in the den with his mother and his little sister Mila, they are startled by a howl from one of the alphas guarding the territory. The howl is a distress howl which makes his mother stand up her ears perked as she walks to the entrance of the den peaking out and looking around. His father runs into the den and says "Quick, we must hide the pups. The ferals are here, they wont stop till we are all dead and they outnumber us ten to one" and runs over grabbing Mila as his mother grabs him and they both take off out of the den. They run to the river in the middle of the pack territory along with all of the alpha's in the pack, they take him and his sister into a den and his father orders six alphas to stay with the pups, more pups are brought into the den along with omegas to take care of them during this fight._

 _His father stands guard with the rest of the alpha's and his beautiful wife, they look at each other then at the pack of feral wolves in front of them "What do you want from us" he says as he walks to the middle of the two packs, the enemy leader doing the same "We want the guardian wolves dead, don't you of all people understand that" he says with a snarl. Nero's father looks to him and snarls back "If you think that is possible you are mistaken, we are guardians, there is no way to defeat us" he says to the enemy leader, he growls towards him as well. As soon as a leaf touches the ground the two packs meet in the middle blood spilling and Nero's parents seeing some wolves sneak past them and dart towards the pack area._

 _The two of them make it back to the pack in time to see the alphas the left dead on the ground and the omegas. They run into the den and attack the wolves, one of them grabbing Mila and darting out of the den without her parents noticing, the daughter of the pack leaders has been pup napped. They continue to fight and kill the other pups but right as they are about to get Nero, his father saves him and his mother grabs him running out of the den with him and a second later his father catching up to them. "Take him to the eastern pack, Tony is a old friend of mine. He will protect the both of you. I will keep them back, rememebrr I love you" her says nuzzling his mate as 5 wolves catch up to them and go for the attack and quickly killing his father._

 _His mother takes off with 4 of the wolves behind her, she continues running but soon gets to a point were she cant, she stops and puts Nero down stepping in front of him to guard him as the wolves catch up to her. "So the alpha female of the guardians pack is all that's left. This should be fun" one of them says as they quickly go for the attack. She quickly takes two fo them out, ripping chunks out of their throats and throwing them away from her. Nero stands there watching it all happen in front of him, tears in his eyes after seeing his father killed. Finally the two wolves that are left pin his mother down and kill her, they look to him and buzz him off, being severely injured themselves they don't want to deal with him. He slowly crawls to his mothers side and licks her cheek, she licks his back and uses her final breaths to say "I did all I could, I want you to continue east, Tony will take you in. I love you my beautiful baby boy" she licks him one more time before her eyes close on front of him and he nudges hr "Mama" he says, his snout nudging hers, tears streaming down his face as he starts to scream for his mother. He remembers what she told him and moves away from her, he turns around and starts to walk away before looking back one more time seeing his mother lying on the ground dead. He sniffles and takes off running to the east his eyes still full of tears._

 ** _End Flashback Nero's POV_**

I lay there crying, remembering the events of that day and knowing now that I have to save her, I have to save my sister and bring her back here. She is all I have left of my family, and I will die before I leave her there any longer. I stand and go towards the pack grounds. I look to my right and see the holding dens, three alphas guarding the entrance, they allow me through and I walk inside looking the wolf over and saying "Are you Tiberius" he looks to me, his eyes widened from the use of his name, he stand but is barely able to. "How do you know my name child" he snarls at me, I grin and say "You killed my mother, and my entire pack. Kidnapped my sister, and now your going to tell me where your pack is hidden" I say and he scoffs saying all that he wants to imply I wont get anything out of him, but after everything he did to me and my family. This is were I become more ruthless then a bear and slowly put him into a grave. I look to him, moving closer and striking him. My claws leaving a large cut on his face and he yelps slightly "After everything youu did to me, I don't have a problem with torture" I say with a devilish grin on my face, he looks to me and his ears pin down as I call in two of the alphas outside to pin him down, this is going to be fun.

After almost two hours he gave in and told me the location, I look to him. My paws covered in his blood and say "Thank you, but now you die" I grab him by the throat and pick him up by it, slamming him to the ground and then twisting my head, a loud snap echoes through the den and the other two alphas cringe slightly to the sound, but I smile and say "Take him to the river and throw him in, let the current and the fish have him" they obey my orders and I walk out of the den and head towards the alpha den, I see that all of the leaders are there and they all look to me and gasp "Why are you covered in blood" Kate says and I grin, the show f fear on their faces, making me smile "I have the location of the pack that tried to kill that pup, its the same pack that killed mine, I have just tortured and kill one of the highest ranking alphas the have, and now I am leaving" I say as I turn to walk out but I'm stopped by Garth who was also in the den "Where are you going" he asked me sternly and I say "To kill them all" he looks at me and says "You have no right to torture and then kill a captive of the pack, you are not a leader" he says pushing me back into the den, I look to him and growl "I have all the right, THEY KILLED MY ENTIRE PACK AND CAPTURED MY SISTER, I WILL GET HER BACK AND ANYONE THAT STANDS IN MY WAY WILL DIE" I yell at him, he looks to me and growls trying to show dominance over me, he tries to tackle me and I quickly counter the move, he yelps as he hits the ground hard.

"Nero, we understand what you want to do, but you cant do this alone, no wolf can" Tony says in a voice trying to calm me. I turn to him and yell "I AM A GUARDIAN, I AM NOT JUST ANY WOLF" my eyes glow gold and one turns red from the anger in my body, they look at me in awe and Tony says "You didn't tell us you were a guardian, that is information we should've learned as soon as you got here, Nero, I know that you want to rescue your sister, but what if they come back and we aren't able to defend ourselves, what if we need you" I look to him and say "They wont be back, they give three days before sending out search teams, and the next pack they plan to take out id the western pack, I will not allow that to happen, it will never happen again while I am alive. Stand in my way of this mission Tony, or any of you. I will not hesitate to rip your throat out an kill you" I say as I leave the den and start to head back towards mine.

I arrive at my den and nudge Claudette awake, she looks up to me, the pup still asleep in her long fur. "Are you okay" she says and I tell her everything, she looks to me, slight fear in her eyes and I tell her "Don't worry, I would never hurt you, or anyone unless I needed to. I have to do this Claudette, I want you in the alpha den, until I return. Protect this pup, I am taking her in as mine so that means she is your daughter as well" she nods and sniffles, I bend down and nuzzle the pup, I walk out of the den and Garth meets up to me along with Tyler and Max. I look to them and the nod, the four of us start to walk out of the territory and towards the feral territory, I will rescue you Mila, I will die trying to.

 **Well I hope you guys love this chapter, I know it I a little sad but it leads to the biggest thing I have ever written and I plan to make this my best story, I hope you guys enjoyed it and cant wait for the next one, like always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


End file.
